Lucian Boss Battle
"I've made many IMPROVEMENTS over years. Very efficient now. Strong. Fast. We get things going, yes?" —Lucian ' '''Lucian's Boss Battle' is the third Boss Battle in' Til Morning's Light' Til Morning's Light.''' It is reached when Chapter 3 has been completed by entering the Lucian's Workshop. This battle will be completed when Lucian has been defeated and he dropped the Moon Key to unlock Chapter 4. It takes place at Lucian's Workshop on Floor 3. Summary When Erica access to Lucian’s Workshop, where she she finds Lucian. At first, Erica tries to reason with him and talk about the "deal" she had with Crowes. Lucian laughs at her saying "Little girl play funny tricks. But Lucian is SMARTER than she think". He says she's very small, from stories he heard he "expected something meatier" An angry Erica exclaims she's sorry for disappointing him, "Oh, no Is FINE! I have crushed SO MANY over years. Lucian is NOT picky man!" Says Lucian. Erica in response says he doesn't look like a MAN at all, Lucian says "she has good eye, he made many IMPROVEMENTS over years. Very efficient now. Strong. Fast." After this, both stop talking and begin to fight. Introduction Dialogue 'Erica: '''You're Lucian, right? '''Lucian: DA! And you are little girl causes so much trouble for me and my associates. Erica: '''I guess so. Listen, Lucian, I don't want to fight you. Lucian: Is little late for that now.' '''Erica:' Crowes offered me a deal. Lucian: Ha ha! Little girl play funny tricks. But Lucian is SMARTER than she think. Erica: No, I... Lucian: Is very small, this one. From stories I expect something...meatier. ''' '''Erica: '''Sorry to disappoint you. '''Lucian: Oh, no Is FINE! I have crushed SO MANY over years. Lucian is NOT picky man! Erica: You don't look like a MAN at all. Lucian: 'YOU...have good eye! I've made many IMPROVEMENTS over years. Very efficient now. Strong. Fast. We get things going, yes? Battle Style Lucian mainly attacks using his wrench or chasing Erica around his workshop. ''. In-Battle Attacks: Lucian can attack by smashing Erica with his hammer or wrench, giving a big fist punch and he can also throw dynamite. . Dash: Lucian will stare at one place looking towards her, then he'll dash at her at high speed. If the dash is notavoided, it will cause Erica to enter the Boss Challenge. . Chase: After an Erica attacks Lucian while she's down in the workshop, Lucian will begin to chase her. When she'scaught by him, Erica will enter to the Boss Challenge. . Creatures: ''Lucian can summon Leechers, Pinchers and Chompers all around his Workshop. ''. Boss Challenge: '''Stop Lucian Lucian's Challenge is to stop him to hit Erica with his wrench, tap all the icons onscreen quickly to stop him. If the player fails, Lucian will hurt Erica, causing her to lose Health Points. Battle Puzzle 1. Collect the MORTAR SHELL 2. Use the MORTAR SHELL on MORTAR 3. Pull the LEVER. 4. Uptairs collect 3 ITEMS, the GUNPOWDER, MATCHES and CANNON BALL. 5. Use all 3 ITEMS on the CANNON on the following order: GUNPOWDER, CANNONBALL, MATCHES 6. Go back upstairs and the pull the two LEVERS. 7. Move the CRATE onto right PRESSURE PLATE. 8. Pull the LEVER. 9. Defeat LUCIAN. Lucian's Death '''Lucian: '''Is...GOOD battle! Very...STRONG little girl! Lucian LEARN...a thing...from... '''Erica: '''Don't you ever shut up? Well, at least it's not covered in gunk this time. Trivia . The Matches also appear in the Constance Boss Battle. . Lucian is the only boss which does not mention Nathaniel Crowes during his dialogue with Erica. See Also .Bosses .Characters .Weapons .Keys Category:Til Morning's Light Category:Puzzles